


Leader of the Pack

by Summerspeck



Category: Road Rovers
Genre: Gen, Joseph Campanella, RIP Mr. Campanella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerspeck/pseuds/Summerspeck
Summary: A series of haikus dedicated to the Master's voice actor, Mr. Joseph Campanella, who recently passed away. Rest in peace, sir.





	Leader of the Pack

  
**The Shepherd**

Scientific mind,  
Kind animal lover and  
the future Master.

**His Best Friend**

Cherished Rottweiler,  
Once lost to him as Muzzle,  
but found as old Scout.

**The Malady Called Parvo**

A cat turned human,  
his deadly crusade is a  
virus, must be cured.

**Good, Good, Dogs**

Odd in behavior,  
Disgusting in dog habits,  
Heroes all around.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own Road Rovers. These haikus are rated TV-G.
> 
> So for those who don't know, Joseph Campanella, who voiced the Master on Road Rovers, passed away recently at the age of 93 due to complications from Parkinson's disease. I wanted to pay tribute to him through a series of haikus centering around the Master. But he isn't in pain anymore and to live to a ripe old age at 93 in spite of the disease he had? That's pretty remarkable in itself, I feel. I send prayers to all who knew him. Take care, Mr. Campanella and thanks for making the roads fun.


End file.
